User talk:SandorL
__TOC__ |} -- Sdgsgfs (Talk) 16:35, September 25, 2012 Wow! Hey SandorL! I wanted so say you're AMAZING at making custom rooms! I especially like the Elite Puffle Training Room. I just wanted to say that you were doing EXCELLENT work. :) --'Ocean6100 (talk) 00:02, September 29, 2012 (UTC)' Thanks! ```` Free Items For all! Were you talking about the return of the PSA thing I mentioned? Room Idea I have a room idea that I want you to make: The renovated Ski Village/ Ski Resort! Heres what I think: In the room over there -->, it has the 2nd Facility, but I think you can use that 2nd Facility and add it to the new Ski place. Then you should add the ski lodge, which I have an idea for. I don't want it to be the normal ski lodge, because it has the old room look. I think you should use the ski lodge from the 2012 puffle party, but edit out the "Puffle" things. So to recap, delete yellow room, replace it with a ski mountain, then add the Ski Lodge. You can keep the Phoning Facility in the same place, so the Phoning Facility and Ski Lodge are switched, so the Everyday Phoning Facility is in the middle. Is it possible that you can make this? Sorry if this message is too long/hard to understand, I'm trying to put a lot of details into a little page. ~123kitten1 Room Details I've made a poorly drawn edit of what it could look like. Yes, it is the Ski Village, not another different room. I want the Yellow building DEMOLISHED! MAKE IT SUFFER! Or you can just remove it...I'm fine either way. I want the mountain where the yellow building is, on the left side, and the water should be gone. Also, when making it, please make the ski lodge less puffley. When will this be done, though? Can you make it soon? I can probably have it done by the end of today. But those blue tubes have to stay, I've tried getting rid of them before...shivers. ~Kitten Reply Of course! Email me at lloydzxgn@yahoo.com. Hey Hi SandorL, since everyone knows you are the best editor on the wiki, i was wondering if you could please make my penguin avatar? If you could, that would be GREAT thanks! http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguinuniverse/images/c/cf/Penguin_avatar.jpg (talk) 04:51, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I am a terrible picture editor. Everything I do I do in a SWF (even that game cover). Sorry. SWF Upload Request Hey Sandor, what was your answer to this? You can let me know by just responding to my comment. Thanks, and keep making your cool custom SWFs! :) -- 00:25, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that. I was going to, but I got the problem fixed, I just never fixed the screen. I can do that today I think. And I think I will start uploading the swfs. 12:12, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Custom Cartoon Place Hi there, I love the cartoon work you do! It is simply amazing. I just wondered if you can do the town renovated or no party for a project I'm working on. If you can, thanks. If you can't, I get it, you might be busy. :) -Ninja Sadly, I cannot do rooms in old Club Penguin style in Cartoon style. As soon as the new town is released I can do it for you. SandorL (talk) 20:16, November 20, 2012 (UTC) New Room Request Hey, I was wondering if you could make... *3rd Security Terminal Sector *Blackout-Destroyed Recon HQ *New Herbert HQ I think the middle one might happen, but not the other two. Thanks! Could you make a renovated Dojo Plan? With a new Dojo Courtyars, Ninja Hideout, Fire Dojo, Water Dojo, and, of course, the Dojo. Add a secret pathway for the Elite Puffle Room, and maybe another room? Like Sensei's HQ or something.Ontario77 (talk) 01:43, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm no longer updating rooms, as CP is doing that, and I've already made a Ninja Room. I can put the entrance to the Puffle Room that I made into the Dojo for you. Hey! I don't think you know me. My name is Tyler. I have been looking at your custom rooms and had an idea! Hotel Penguin! You could make the outside and maybe the lobby and an example room! This would be SO cool and I would love it!☜User:Leapkit☠☯☁Talk☞ 02:27, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you make a sort of EPF room for a fanfiction I'm working on? "Once I imagined -hoped that in some way I was Simon Williams!, I AM NOT! I AM UNIQUE! I am THE VISION! "And thus I am content."-Vision 13:40, November 25, 2012 (UTC) McPenguins Rooms I have a room idea! Can you make this a real looking room? It would look awesome! --123kitten1 and Jjoeyxx SWF Request Hey SandorL, I saw you request some SWFs on 123kitten1's talk page and I thought I could help. Here they are: *Taco *Fishburger Hopefully you don't mind that the hamburger has a fish in it. ;) -- 22:31, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :Here's a more burger-looking SWF. :P *Fishburger 2 :-- 23:27, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Swfs Listen, I know nothing about swfs, I only know that rooms and clothing items are swfs. I found a taco pin swf, will that work? http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/clothing/icons/630.swf I know that there is a burger shack in some party rooms, and in mission 8 Garys lunch is a burger. Will those work? Room #2 While your at it, can you make the inside of McPenguins? Remember, this one is optional, you don't have to make it, but it would be cool. Customs Hi SandorL! Can you please tell me how to make awsome rooms like yours? If there is a website you use/used, please give me the link in my messages. -FATEZ Custom Rooms Hey SandorL, about that message by Sir Jjoeaxx, I can make the inside of those rooms, is that okay? --Adventuer65 (talk) 20:07, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Sure. I am doing McPenguins and the Taco Joint (forgot the name) Rooms Yeah, you can make them. For everybody that hates them, they just have to suck it up. ~User:123kitten1 PLEASE READ SANDORL HEY SANDORL! its fate. :D could you PLEASE upload a pic of the director (transparent background) PLEASE SANDORL. from this pic: if i make a custom of it, i will say the director peng with clouds is by u. -FATE I can't because it doesn't exist. That is just a silhouelette of Aunt Arctic, there is no clothes. A Little idea CPYS are looking for two Room Designers and I thought because you make custom rooms you could ask to be one. Heres the link..... http://cpcheatscp.com/blog/staff-positions/ ~Kreator, out. do you do requests? "Once I imagined -hoped that in some way I was Simon Williams!, I AM NOT! I AM UNIQUE! I am THE VISION! "And thus I am content."-Vision 19:43, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Dear SandorL, My computer is being unresponsive to my attempts at editing anything. May yu please answer my previous message and tell me if you do requests? -Hermione6720 I do requests, unless I can't. What is yours?SandorL (talk) 01:40, December 9, 2012 (UTC) i'm gonna freeze you. (freezes sandorL) Custom penguin for me? Hey Sandorl i need you to make me a custom penguin. Here is the info (I made this earlier) Erm if you can look at this: I need you to make cutouts of these items (In this picture). http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/6/62/Commander_Bsyew_Current.png In this picture it has 1)Head: Stealth Tracker 2)Face:Spy Goggles 3)Tactical_Gear 4) A Black penguin with a pose like this: http://clubpenguincutouts.com//cutouts/Penguins/Penguin272.png (But the color black) 5)Neck: Black cape 6)Hand: Black MP3000 7) Background: A tropical island with a night sky and some aura lights 8)Shoes:Anti-Lava Boots Thanks, Bsyew Talk News 01:43, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I use cutouts from there, I can't make them for the life of me. :( SandorL (talk) 01:57, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Room Request 3! Hey SandorL! I have a request for my new PDA room! Can you make it pretty please? It is a Penguin Dating Agency, so maybe upstairs in the Clothes Shop would be nice? I'd like it to have 2 desks with pink walls and chairs with files to find out - like a dating agency! It is a stylish room and there should be lovey-dovey things with windows and stairs with flowers in pots about. So, maybe consider it with the KFP post? Thanks for the response...I need to think it over...I have actually no idea what I would want it to look like, but it'd go with the UPO. Thanks aagain! Hermione 20:03, December 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Protobot Here's the swf: http://swf.cpreporters.com/Newspapers/2012/05/supportStory.swf Request Could you make some rooms for my Battle for Chima LEGO Legends of Chima party? I need the following rooms: *Ultimate Speedorz Tournement *Lion Chi Temple *Croc-Boat HQ *Floating Island *Battlefield Here are some helpful links to help you design some rooms: *www.lego.wikia.com/Legends_of_Chima *Lego.chima.com Thanks! I'm sorry, but I am not able to do these rooms. My computer is going haywire, and I can only make small edits to rooms I have. That, and this, like restaurants, are not in my particular suit of interest. I find it tedious to make requests. I prefer to just open a blank room and let the ideas flow. Sorry.SandorL (talk) 23:10, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Game for you!! Hello SandorL, I made a fully running game with all your custom rooms, and more to come! I will add EVERYTHING you add into this game, and so far, I have the redone Welcome Room and the interface. Soon, more will come. :) Play -- http://production4.wix.com/sandorl-cp Historicalcp/Phineas99 wishes Happy New Year 2013 User:Historicalcp, hey there SandorL, I admire a lot your well done masterpieces, and here is a special present, of also your masterpieces of art, here is a special present for new years, it includes characters like Herbert, Rocky, CeCe, Destructobot, Gariwald, etc... I will see your great works of art in 2013 SandorL, thanks for everything! :-) Room Request #1 Hey, SandorL! Sir Jjoeyxx here! I know you might be busy at the minute, but can you do a few rooms for me? By a few I mean 3. They're kinda One Direction themed.... first of all, I need a 1D HQ, and it should look similar to the original Backstage room. A One Direction performance stage is unneccessary, but would be nice to have. Finally, I'd like a non-1D decorated room. I would like a Town Square room. The big tall building with the letters CPNN on top is the CP News Network, which is home to the TV studio, and you can film shows to watch in your igloos! The yellow building beside that is the welcome building, with tour guides available and everything you need to know about penguins, CP, Jjoeyxx Island and, of course, me - Jjoeyxx. In front of it is a fish fountain. The purple building beside it is the Clothes Shop, and the orange thing beside it is the Bee Stylin' Salon, where you can buy wigs and change your colour and appearance of eyes and beaks etc. The Bee part is because there is a bee on the logo. Beside it is the Coffee Shop, now extended with an upstairs bit to dine too! To get upstairs you find the secret elevator behind a painting of a puffle. The Book Room/News Office is underground, so the elevator can take you down too! It's under the snow because that will avoid the noisy hussle and we can concentrate. I don't want insides of the buildings, incase you thought I was giving you TOO much work. This may seem like alot, but I'm sure it's easy! Reply I'm sorry, but i don't really udnerstand what you mean by this message. Can you send anotehr one please? Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:54, January 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Reply Hi Sandorl, Those articels are about items that don't even exist, only seen in images, while the template lists mascot items. I think it would be the best to wait and see if they are released in the future and then add it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 21:00, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Message from Fatewate Hello, SandorL! Fatewate wanted me to send you this message, because he is blocked from this wiki. Here's what he said: RE:Proposal: Sure! But I don't use custom penguins or custom rooms, I use the real stuff ;) RE:New Blog Traffic Hi Sandorl, Feel free to link from your blog to your wiki, and vice versa. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:18, January 12, 2013 (UTC)